Squirt guns are well known in many forms in the prior art. Numerous squirt guns and squirting toys are made and have been made over the years for use by persons while swimming in or standing adjacent to a swimming pool, which are adapted to quickly take in water from the swimming pool for squirting. One such toy is called Water Stix™ and is sold by Hearthsong Inc. This toy, representative of many such squirting toys, is basically comprised of a housing having a nozzle at its squirting end. A piston, which includes a graspable handle, is adapted to slide within the housing so that, when the nozzle end of the housing is submerged in the pool and the piston is pulled backwards, water is drawn into the housing through the nozzle. And when the piston is subsequently forced forwardly, that water is forced from the housing, through the nozzle, towards a target, in a powerful stream.
Additionally, many squirt guns of the prior art are constructed in a manner that entraps air and thereby inadvertently enables those guns to partially float in water. The degree of such buoyancy is relative to the amount of water that has been taken into the gun and the longevity of such buoyancy is relative to the to the amount of air leakage from the housing.
There are also floating toy “swimming noodles” in the prior art, which are made of resilient floating closed-cell polymer foam. These toys are used to provide buoyancy to the user while swimming. Because these toys are often left floating in the pool when not in use, their softness eliminates the safety threat that they would otherwise pose.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved squirting toy that floats fully atop the surface of the water, whether filled with or empty of water.
It is a further object to provide a soft squirting toy that is safer that squirting toys of the prior art.
It is a further object to provide a squirting toy that is both buoyant and soft.
It is a further object to provide such a squirting toy that has a similar appearance to a “swimming noodle”.
In a preferred embodiment, the floating, squirting toy comprises a housing having a chamber, the chamber having a variable volume defined by a first chamber end, a second chamber end and a interior surface, a hole through the housing adjacent the first chamber end allows communication between the chamber and the outside environment; a piston disposed adjacent the second chamber end, the piston being sealingly engaged with the chamber interior surface and adapted for longitudinal movement within the housing to vary the volume of the chamber; a shaft attached to the piston and having a portion extending out of the housing, the shaft portion extending out of the housing having a first handle attached thereto; an outer shell disposed over the housing, the shell creating a water impervious volume imparting a buoyancy sufficient to keep the toy afloat in water; and a second handle attached to one of either the shell or the housing. The toy is adapted to inhale water through the hole while the hole is submerged during the expansion of the chamber using the handles, and the toy being adapted to exhale the water through the hole during the contraction of the chamber using the handles. The outer shell may be chosen from one of a transparent, translucent material or a polymeric foam. The cross-sectional shape over a substantial portion of the outer shell may be chosen from at least one of round, polygonal, elliptical, oval, fanciful animal-like and some combination of shapes including generally polygonal with rounded sides.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent upon a review of the following description and drawings of the invention, including the preferred embodiment thereof.